Maxilos (Shadow Alternate Universe)
Maxilos, formerly identified as MX-2199, was one of many MAXILOS robots created by Artakha to serve as guards in different places around Matora Magna. When all of his kind was destroyed, Maxilos was the only one to survive and was granted consciousness by Mata Nui. He now is considered as a being of his own. Biography The Pit Upon his activation as a robot guard, MX-2199 was sent down the oceans of Matora Magna to guard the underwater prison known as "The Pit". He accomplished this duty mindlessly during centuries, with success. Nobody ever escaped by the time he was guard there. Encounter with Mata Nui At some point before the Great Cataclysm, Mata Nui decided to summon every single MAXILOS robot ever built. As MX-2199 and his brothers were together in a closed space, the Great Spirit began to slaughter them all - barehanded. None of them could do anything because it went against their programming to attack the Great Spirit. The massacre went on until only one robot remained : MX-2199. Mata Nui then came to him, with a crushed skull in his hand, and using his powers, he granted MX-2199 a consciousness - not only of himself, but of everything that ever happened until that point. For the pure pleasure of torturing him, Mata Nui had let the conscious robot live to see and remember the deaths of every single one of his comrades. That's when MX-2199 decided to answer to the name Maxilos, in memory of his fallen brothers. Return to the Pit and desertion After this, not knowing what to do, Maxilos went back to the Pit to accomplish the only thing he had ever done : guard the prison. But his new consciousness and knowledge of the world helped him understand that the Toa were the enemy and that the people imprisoned there were the righteous soldiers. He engaged in a fight against the main guard of the Pit, a being known as Hydraxon, and managed to bury him under a rockslide, killing him in the process. Maxilos then proceded to leave the doors of the jail open, but deserted before anyone could say anything to him. He did not want to take part in the prisoners' conflict against Mata Nui, however right it could be, because he had witnessed enough suffering as it was. Metru Nui To be written soon. Abilities and Traits To be written soon... Appearances * Shadows of Darkness ** Light Submerged Trivia * The identification MX-2199 is a reference to a famous Stormtrooper in Star Wars : The Force Awakens, named FN-2199 (also known as TR-8R). * Maxilos is the first character from the Shadow Alternate Universe that Tavus met in ''Light Submerged''. It is also the first shadow character DA wrote an article about. * Maxilos being a singular sapient entity rather than a line of consciousless robots comes from the fact that he was one of DA's favorite BIONICLE in his youth, and it came as a complete disappointment when DA learned years later that Maxilos wasn't actually a being of its own. Now, justice is restored. Moreover, his singularity also mirrors the Maxilos that Teridax took over in the Prime Reality. Category:Shadows of Darkness Category:Shadow Alternate Universe